Who's My Babies Daddy
by Arioka
Summary: Between Sasuke and Itachi... This just wasn't supposed to happen, not this way at least... There is just one question... Who is My Babies Daddy?
1. Welcome back

My friend.

Chapter1

I could only stare blankly at the grass in my back yard.

'_He's gone…'_ I fought back my tears… _'I won't cry for you.'_ I thought bitterly…

"**Ashai- Are you alright?"** My Aunt called.

'_No.'_ I didn't move.

She walked up to me. **"Ashai…"** She touched my shoulder.

I looked up at her.

She pulled me up swiftly and wrapped her arms around me.

I sobbed.

"**I know- let it out."** She whispered into my hair. **"Let it out."** She repeated.

"**Why?!"** I hugged her tight as my sobs came out in waves. I couldn't understand why Itachi would kill his clan and try to kill me… **"Why?!"** I held onto my Aunt for dear life.

.-…-.-.-.-.

"**I got it Sensei!"** I said quickly as I began picking up the books that he dropped. **"Go ahead and head home- I'll finish up tonight."** I smiled.

"**Oh-thank you Ashai-Chan!"** Iruka Sensei smiled warmly at me.

I watched as he excused himself…

I looked down… He was so clumsy, I smiled.

One by one I picked up the books until the floor was spotless…

A loud knock at the door shook me from my thoughts…

I got up from my chair and walked to the office door, I opened it slowly. **"Yes?"**

"**Yazahi Ashai?"** The ANBU questioned.

"**Yes?"** I was curious.

"**Hokage Sama wished for me to give this to you."** He handed me a letter and disappeared.

'_How odd.'_ I opened the letter and scanned it.

I felt my legs want to give out.

'_No!'_ I forced myself to stay up.

After I caught my breath I stepped out of the door way closed the door and locked it before I ran.

I leaped over houses and apartments…

'**You're lying!'** I ran up the Hokage tower. **"You're lying!"** I yelled as I leaped through the open window.

Naruto looked shocked.

"**Uzumaki Naruto!"** I pointed to my Hokage. **"You're Lying!"**

He shook his head before smiling at me.** "No. He asked for his team to see him first."**

I wasn't surprised when Momaru came running through the door. **"Is he really-?"** He asked wide eyed to Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

He pressed a button on the intercom. **"Have Itachi-San escorted into my office."**

I could hear my heart in my ears… I was shaking with anticipation…

The door knob twisted and the door opened…

An ANBU walked in first, Then my eyes watted when I saw Itachi…

I subconsciously rubbed the scar that was over where My heart was supposed to be.

I was grateful that I had Situs Invesus… My heart was on the opposite side- Thank God.

He looked at Momaru first… Then when he saw me he looked shocked.

Momaru ran up to him and hugged him

I slowly made my way over to him… Our eye contact never broke…

After Momaru and Itachi where disconnected I touched my old teammates face lightly…

I bit my lip and …

(SMACK!) I glared at him, (SMACK!) My lips turned into snarl (SMACK!).

"**Ashai!"** Momaru wrapped his arms around me and pulled me across the room.

"**I HATE YOU!"** I screamed at Itachi. **"I HATE YOU!" **I struggled in Momarus' arms. **"Let me go!"** I elbowed Momaru in the ribs then I turned and punched him as hard as I could. I then Jumped out of the Hokage tower window.

My heart… it hurt…

Tears streamed down my cheeks….

I ran as fast as I could…

I had to get away…


	2. Tell me your problems

My friend

Chapter 2

I sat at my hiding spot, overlooking a small river.

I was still crying…

"**Ashai!"** Momaru had found me… **"What the hell was that back there!"** He grabbed my upper arm. I cut his arm making him recoil. **"Ashai!?"**

I glared up at him**, "Don't you dare lecture me when you have no idea what he did to me!"** I turned around and bolted. **"Go to hell!" **I yelled as I disappeared.

When I got home I sent a carrier pigeon to give Iruka sensei notice that I wouldn't be in able to be in school for a few days, so I asked that he watch my class.

I slipped out of my vest and pants…

It was dawn and I wanted to sleep…

-..-..-..

For the past few days I had been doing nothing but sleep…

People would stop by and knock but I wouldn't answer…

I couldn't.

My body had shut down.

-.-.-.-.

_**I taught children because Iruka… **_

_**He had said… "I help them to help myself… Even if it is selfish…" That one sentence changed my career…**_

(SLAM!) My front door was knocked down; I could hear someone running up my stairs…

I opened my eyes when I felt Iruka Sensei's chakra. **"Get up!"** He yelled as he yanked the covers from my body. **"I said get up!" **He pulled me by my ankle off my bed.

"**Ow."** I murmured as I lay on my back and looked at my ceiling from my hard floor.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled my knees. **"I said get up!"** He pulled me up by my shoulders.

I couldn't look at him.

"**Ashai!"** He shook me then slapped me hard… **"Snap out of it!"**

I couldn't.

"**Your students need you!"** He growled. **"They think you don't want them anymore."**

I sniffled. **"I love them."**

"**If you loved them you wouldn't have shut them out!" **His grip never loosened.

I looked up at him… If I loved them I wouldn't have shut them out, he was right.

"**What happened to you?"** His eyes held pity.

"**I-"** I began to cry. **"My heart hurts…"**

He hugged me. "I'm here for you."

I sobbed like a child. **"He's back!"**

"**Who is?" **He pet my hair to comfort me.

"**I-Itachi!"** I clutched onto my vest.

He tensed.

… After holding me for some time he finally spoke,** "You need to get back up."** He breathed in my ear, **"Your students need you."** He lead me back to my bed, "**Don't let anyone have control over you but you, because this is your life."** He laid me back and kissed my forehead. **"Get some rest for now."**

I closed my eyes.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I awoke the next morning at dawn curtsy of Iruka Sensei setting my alarm.

I got up and turned it off. 'If you loved them you wouldn't have shut them out.'

I walked to my closet and grabbed a t-shirt and jeans as well as some underwear and a bra.

I walked quietly from my house to the bath house.

I paid and walked in.

I undressed in the locker rooms and made my way to the showers.

It was a good bath, a good soak- rinse- whatever you want to call it… It felt nice to be clean.

"**-I know I can't believe he's back- now the Uchiha clan can grow faster!"** I could hear some girl chatter away.

"**I know they were such a great clan- it's too bad they all had to go out like that…"** The other spoke.

"**Maybe if you're lucky theyes pick someone like you!"** The first giggled.

"**If you could have one which would you have?"** The second spoke.

'_Oh God.'_ I began quickly getting dressed as fast as I could.

"**Oh that Itachi San, my mouth waters just thinking about him!" **She sighed. **"You?"**

"**Oh Sasuke-Kun is way hotter!"** She giggled. **"I'd jump his bones in a heartbeat!"**

They thought they honestly had a chance with either… I had heard enough. I quickly put on my shoes and left.

I walked to my house quickly and to my surprise Sasuke was sitting outside my door.

"**Sasuke?"** I asked.

He looked up at me…

I walked around him to my door and unlocked it. **"Come inside."** I said as I stepped in.

.

I handed him a brush as I got comfortable on the floor in front of the couch he was sitting on.

"**What's on your mind?"** I asked as he began brushing my hair.

"**Itachi…"** He grit out. **"He's in his old room."**

"**Is that all?"** I asked

"**I thought I had killed him."** He spoke after a minute or so.

"**I know." ** I rubbed the underside of his leg.

He brushed the last of my hair back.

I turned and looked at him. I could see tears in his eyes.

I cupped his cheek and he leaned into it.

"**You're not glad he's home…"** I stated.

"**I am."** He breathed as he closed his eyes, **"It makes me happy."**

I stood up and hugged his shoulders; he in return wrapped his arms around my waist.** "I was going crazy."** His voice broke.

I hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head. **"I know… I was too…"**

After a while of holding him he detached from me and I made us some breakfast.

He went with me to the academy.

-.-.-.-.

"**Yazahi- Sensei!"** One of my students called out to me as they came running into my class. All of a sudden more and more of my students came running in. I received hugs and warm smiles.

"**Yazahi- Senei, are you okay now?"** Another student asked.

"**Yep, I'm fine!"** I grinned**, "Class today we have a very special guest, Uchiha Sasuke!"**

"**Are you Sensei's boyfriend?" **A girl asked.

"**Let's Raise our hands for questions."** My face burned.

"**If Uchiha Sensei isn't you boyfriend can he be mine?"** She smiled.

"**Hana, raise your hand to ask questions, like this-"** I raised my hand. Children giggled at my antics.

She raised her hand, **"Can Uchiha Sensei Be my boyfriend?" **

"**Does anyone have questions for Uchiha Sensei that are ninja related?"** I sighed.

A boy raised his hand.

"**Kai-San."** I nodded.

"**Involving the rebuilding of the Uchiha bloodline- how are you and your brother going to go about doing so?"** He asked bluntly.

Sasuke stared blankly at him. **"What do you mean?"**

"**Are you going to add kekkei genkais' to make your bloodline stronger?"** He was again blunt.

The tips of Sasuke's ears turned red.

"**I have a kekkei genkai!"** A girl yelled.

"**I do too!"** Another yelled.

One after another girls screamed at one another and over each other.

I sat down at my desk and put my kekkei genkai to work.

In a few short moments I made over thirty paper kunais.

I got up in front of my raging class… And flung them at my students.

Silence.

"**I want everyone to make paper kunais."** I turned and walked to my desk**. "Lot's."**

My class hurried and got to work.

After thirty minutes we went to our training room.

I got out Orange and blue vests. **"Pick your color!"**

I stepped back and the vests were swarmed. As they fought over the color of their vests Sasuke and I put two large boxes full of kunais in the middle of the room.

Once everyone had there vests on I spoke up. "The goal is don't get hit- and kill the other team!" I stepped back and watched as everyone got handfuls of kunais and ran to throw them at other children.

As the children fought I had to ask. **"Sasuke?"**

He looked over at me, **"Hm?"**

"**Shouldn't you be looking for- you know…"**My face reddened, **"Someone?"**

"**For what?"** He quirked a brow at me.

"**You know… revive your clan…"** I elaborated.

His ears turned red again.

I giggled. **"It's not like you're a virgin, I'm sure you could have any girl."**

His ears turned a brighter shade of red.

"**Sasuke?"** I touched his shoulder. **"Are you a virgin?"**

"**I-" **He grimaced **"Haven't gotten around to it."**

I smiled and tried not to laugh.

"**You're not one?"** He was very serious as he spoke.

"**No- I got that out of the way around fifteen."** I shook my head.

"**That young?"** He looked shocked.

"**Don't get me wrong- its not like I was sleeping around." **I explained**. "It was a precaution incase enemy ninja got the upper hand on me."**

"**I understand- Sakura did 'that' with Naruto."** He nodded.

"I always wondered how they got started." I smiled when Hana got hit square in the forehead.

"**OW!"** She yelped.

"**I'm not really worried about kekkei genkais…"** He shrugged. **"I just want to be with someone I can be myself with."**

"**Maybe you should make more friends.** I smiled at him.

"**I have plenty."** He shrugged again.

I pulled on his side bangs, **"Liar."**

He brushed my hand away before massaging his scalp. **"Well I have enough."**

I began counting my fingers._ 'Naruto, kind of Karin and Sakura so that technicly makes two. Sui-San, and Juugo –San, four.' _**"Are you friends with Kakashi-Sensei?"**

"**Yah, I guess why?"** He looked at me funny.

"**That's six including me… Sasuke you only have six friends, and that's only because I added Karin and Sakura together…"**

He looked at me like I was crazy now.

"**Yazahi- Sensei is on our team!"** Kai yelled as he grabbed my arm.

"**Uchiha- Sensei is on ours then!"** Hana yelled as she began dragging him away.

It was funny to see him around kids… He was quiet and went along with what they did…


	3. Our relationship is ruined

My friend

Chapter three

I can dance.

I can shake my ass.

I can drink.

And I can get drunk.

It was a Saturday night, and I was having a great time.

Guys where buying me drinks and girls where giving me glares left and right.

Ino and Sakura where having their fun on the floor, grinding into one another.

Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto who was laughing and talking to Kiba, he looked miserable.

I walked over to the table and gabbed Sasuke by his arm and yelled over the music, **"Dance with me!"**

At first he just stood there awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor, buy after a while and a few drinks I had him dancing with me.

We drank.

We danced

And we laughed.

He leaned down and kissed me.

I pulled away abruptly, a little startled. **"Sasuke!?"**

He bit his lip.

Oh God what have I done?

I did the only thing I could think of…

I ran…

I went to my hiding place by the creak.

I removed my heels as I sat with my feet in the water.

"**Ashai?"**

I jumped up and stumbled backwards. 'Shit!'

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward.

"**Itachi?"** I breathed.

"**It's late you shouldn't be without an escort."** He said softly.

"**Tsk!"** I pulled my arm free. **"I can take care of myself."**

"**I can see that."** He said sarcastically.

"**Ass."** I huffed.

"**I'm surprised you still come here."** He spoke as he walked to the tree and sat down. **"You seem more calm."**

"**I had a bit to drink."** I said as I walked over to the tree. **"I have to know- did you really want to kill me… back then?"**

He stopped breathing for a moment. **"No."**

"**Why attack me then?"** I bit my lip, **"What did I ever do to you?"**

"**It wasn't you."** He breathed.

"**What then."** I said angrily. **"If it wasn't me."**

"**Orders."** He said bluntly.

"**I hate you."** I breathed as I walked away to retrieve my shoes… I frowned as I picked them up and looked at them…  
I threw one at him, and he easily caught it**. "I hate you!"** I screamed**. "All I ever did was care for you- that's all I ever did; Give me my shoe!" **I glared at him.

He got up and walked up to me to hand me my shoe, once he did I swung at him, making him fall backwards. **"I took care or Sasuke, and even he left me, but it wasn't my fault. No. He went to kill you and you know what, I was relieved when the news came that he did just that!"** Angry tears fell from my eyes. **"I thought, Finally I can stop waiting for him!"**

I fell to my knees and sobbed. **"I hate you!"**

He wrapped his arms around me, giving me an awkward hug.

"**Why Itachi… Why?"** I cried as I hung onto his shirt.

"**I'm sorry."** He whispered into my ear. **"I'm so sorry."** His body shook.


	4. the night after

**My friend I'm a runner**

**Chapter 4**

I groaned as I got up.

My head.

I looked around my room and sighed.

How pathetic was my life.

I was all alone. No boyfriend, family or children.

What had I accomplished?

I wasn't even a real ninja any more…

If my aunt was still here she would tell me how I should already be engaged…

I got up from my bed and made my way down my stairs.

I screamed when I saw Itachi sitting at my table.

He jumped slightly.

"**How the hell did you get into my house?!"** I exclaimed as I held my chest.

"**You let me in."** He shrugged. **"Remember?"**

"**No I don't remember!" **I squeaked.

"**Last night you asked me to stay the night so you wouldn't be alone."** He asked as he eyed me.

I stared at him.

"**You don't remember." **He sipped his tea.

"**No I don't remember!"** I crossed my arms. **"Why are you looking at me like that?"**

He cleared his throat. **"You have nice legs."**

I looked down and blushed.

I ran up my stairs and got some pants on.

'That jerk!' I thought bitterly.

"**Are you alright?"** Hinata asked. **"You seem distracted."**

I gulped and waved her off. **"Fine, just fine!"**

"**Well fine but hurry up, We are running late." **She grabbed my hand and hurried me along.

"**Why don't we just run or hop over houses?"** I huffed. **"We would get there much faster."**

"**Fine." **She let me go and ran up a building wall and bounced off.

I sighed **"Thanks for waiting up!"** I ran after her.

I adjusted my dress and my beach bag when we finally reached our destination.

"**Hinata!"** Naruto called. **"Ashai, you guys finally made it!"**

I looked around and my heart jumped when I saw Sasuke.

I inwardly cringed.

Maybe today I shouldn't have come.

He looked over and saw me.

'Don't come this way, don't come this way.' **"Shit."** I breathed when he began walking in my direction.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me away from everyone.

I pulled my arm out of his grip.

"**We need to talk about that kiss."** He spoke lowly.

"**No."** I crossed my arms. **"We don't, so forget it ever happened." **I tried to walk around him.

"**I can't do that."** He grabbed my arm.

"**Let go."** I warned him.

He let me go.

I walked quickly back to our little party and socialized with everyone I could to keep me busy.

I didn't want to go swimming in the river but if that is what it took to stay away from Sasuke than that is what I would do.

Why did he have to ruin everything?

I slipped out of my sun dress and swam with Hinata.

"**Aright what's going on?"** Hinata spoke lowly.

"**What do you mean?"** I asked.

"**You've been avoiding Sasuke like the plague."** She got closer to me.

I looked around nervously.

"**Speak before I tell Naruto and he makes a scene."** She warned me.

I sighed. **"Sasuke kissed me last night and won't let it go."**

She giggled. **"Really, that's all?"**

I nodded.

"**And here I thought you two slept together."** She giggled.

I snorted.


	5. Kani Tansui

Who's My Babies Daddy Chapter 5

Sooo I changed the name from My friend I'm a runner to Who's My Babies Daddy.

Kani Tansui

One week.

That is how long I had been avoiding Sasuke for.

I would sit and talk with Itachi by the creek nightly, I never told him that I kissed Sasuke or er- Sasuke kissed me…

That was just not a subject that was up for discussion.

I ran a hand through my hair and nearly shit a brick when I saw Sasuke sitting at a booth at the other side of the bar with Naruto and Sakura and some girl with orange hair that was trying to- and almost succeeding in sitting on Sasuke's lap.

On instinct I ducked my head low and tried to leave without being noticed.

"**Who is Sasuke?"** I heard someone yell and slur at the same time.

I looked over to see a woman with long light brown hair standing in front of Sasuke's table.

"**What's it to you?"** She girl with orange hair spoke up.

"**Did I ask you slut?"** She said angrily.

Naruto pointed to Sasuke as he grinned. **"That's Sasuke."**

The girl with brown hair splashed her drink in Sasuke's face.

My jaw dropped as I waited for Sasuke to do something.

"**Bitch!"** The ginger screamed as she shot up. **"Are you crazy or just plain stupid?"** She reached for and just as she was about to pull the brunettes hair the brunette did a quick uppercut and grabbed the poor girls wrist, spinning her around.

Sakura shot up from her seat and tried to calm the brunette dawn.

I walked quickly up to the small one sided fight and was shocked to see the brunette had soiled someone's drink all over the ginger and was holding a lit lighter close by her shirt.

I put my hand on the brunettes shoulder. **"That's enough."** I spoke lowly.

"**She called me crazy…"** She slurred.

"**Are you crazy?" **

"**Half way…"** She scoffed.

I slowly took the lighter out of her hand.

She shoved the girl to the table and walked away from me.

I turned to fallow her, only for Sasuke to grab my hand.

I shot him a glare and pulled my arm free.

I ran after the girl.

"**Hey!"** I breathed as I walked by her side. **"What's your name?"**

She gave me a weird look as she kept on walking. "Kani."

"**Kani-?"** I asked.

"**Tansui, Kani."** She stumbled slightly. **"You?"**

"**Yazahi Ashai." **I spoke up **"Why where you so hostile about Sasuke?"**

"**He is the reason my boyfriend died in the war." **She sniffled.

"**I'm sorry."** I breathed.

She leaned against the wall of a house and took a deep breath.

After a moment she laughed lightly. **"He would have scolded me for acting like that."**

I sniffed and coughed.

"**I miss him."** She whipped at her face. "I think I'll go visit the memorial stone." She stumbled away from the wall.

I fallowed her in silence to make sure she would make it to her destination in peace.

Sure enough she made it.

She sat on her knees as she overlooked the stone.

I sat down with her. **"What was his name?"**

"**Neji… Hyuga Neji…" **She sniffed. **"I know it wasn't really the Uchihas fault… It just makes it easier to blame him."**

"**I understand." **I nodded.


	6. Kani Tansui, part 2

chapter 6 WMBD Kani Tansui part 2

I Jumped awake when I felt someone grab my boob... and squeeze.

I narrowed my eyes at the sleeping Kani. She was mumbling something about small, then she said breast. I startled her awake when I yelled** "I have average breast thank you!"**

**"Baka. I was sleeping"** She glowered** "Where am I?"** She looked around.

**"You 'were' supposed to be sleeping on the couch."** I fake smiled. **"Not my bed!"** I pushed her off my bed quickly.

She laid there unmoved with her leg in the air.

I looked over the edge of my bed to see her face looked green.

I jumped off my bed, **"Don't get sick in my room!"** I dragged her by her feet to the bathroom.

She hovered over the toilet for a few seconds before falling backwards. **"I don't throw up..."** She mumbled.

**"Ever?"** I asked.

**"Ever."** She snored quietly.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

All of a sudden she jumped up making me squeak! **"What time is it!?"**

**"I don't know around noon?"** I stared at her.

She bolted out of the bathroom, and I could hear her run down the stairs. **"I'll see you around!"** She yelled before I heard my front door slam.

I sweat dropped.

_'What an unusual girl...'_


	7. Thank you

WMBD Thank you. ch7

_'I feel pretty.'_ I smiled as I walked down the market area. My long wavy hair was held up in a bun, I had a cute yellow sundress on and I had decided to do my make up.

I knew I looked cute, and it made me smile.

I shopped around for the perfect bento box. I just wanted to have a small picnic by my little hiding spot.

_'I found it!'_ It had sushi, rice and a sweet mochi ball. _'Delicious!' _I paid and walked away with my prize.

**"What are you doing here?"** I stared at Itachi.

**"I showed you this spot, remember."** He frowned at me.

I sighed. There was no way in hell he was going to make me give up 'my' spot. So I sat down with a huff.

He was eating his own bento box. It looked like rice balls with pickled fruit.

I ate in silence until he spoke. **"How are you?"**

**"Fine"** I stuffed sushi in my mouth. I looked over for a second to see a bruise or hickey on his neck. **"did you get a girlfriend?"** I felt a small pang of jealously.

"No." He shook his head. "I just got back from a mission."

**"ANBU?"**

He nodded.

My anger rose. why was he still with them? It was clear he had gone through so much more than anyone else in ANBU. I mean they forced him to kill everyone. His Clan. His parents. Me... How had ANBU not forced someone else to come after me? A chill ran up my spine. The bigger question was... why had ANBU not had someone else come after me... I wasn't the strongest they had had at the time. So the execution would have been quick and nobody but Momaru would have missed me...

**"Why are you still with them?"** I had to choke back my anger as I looked at the ground.

**"I like being where I am needed."** He sighed.** "No one else really needs me."**

**"Don't you lie to me." **I glared at him. **"You can lie to anyone else and they wouldn't know the difference. But I know you."**

He looked at me, and nodded.

He was done talking about it.

Well I'm not. I poked him hard in the ribs.

He stiffened his body.

I poked him again.  
He twitched.

Again!

Twitch.

Again!

Twitch.

Again!

Twitch.

He grabbed my wrist. Looked me in the eye and sighed. **"I don't know."**

We sat in silence.

**"You look nice."** He took another bite of his rice balls.

I blushed. **"Thank you..."**


End file.
